Marian (GrB)
Marian (ミーナ''Mīna, lit. ''Mina) is a character in Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar. She is the sweet young lady running the café with her grandmother, Joan. She recently moved from the big city to Zephyr Town and has enjoyed the peaceful life it offers. She helps Joan run her stand at the weekly bazaar when not working at the cafe. When the cafe is closed on Thursdays, Marian will take a break and can be seen in various spots around town. Marian has a negative attitude towards marriage after her last boyfriend stood her up at the altar. Afterwards, she had no interest in dating, but her parents kept trying to set her up with potential suitors. This caused her move to Zephyr Town from the city. Raul will also mention that he has a crush on Marian, although she is completely oblivious to his feelings. The two will never get together in the game. 'Schedule'Grand Bazaar, Villager Marian fogu.com Gifts Grand Bazaar, Villager Marian fogu.comHarvest Moon: Grand Bazaar Gift Guide by Wolfire neoseeker.com 'Events'Grand Bazaar, Villager Marian fogu.com A Way With WomenGrand Bazaar, Bachelor Angelo fogu.com On a sunny Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday go to the cafe in between 10am and noon. Angelo must be at 40,000FP (5 hearts) or more. A very hungry Angelo has just walked into the cafe. Joan goes to prepare him a dish of omelet rice. Claire comes into the cafe while Angelo is waiting and decides that she will get the same thing that he ordered. Shortly after Claire's arrival, Nellie arrives. She too decides that she will have whatever Angelo is having! Ethel sees the gathering of women at the cafe and decides to join in. She's naturally curious as to why Angelo is surrounded by so many women and starts to pry into his love life. The women all eventually leave the cafe. Marian thanks Angelo for staying and putting up with all of the women's gossiping. ---- Grown ChildrenGrand Bazaar, Villager Joan fogu.com Walk into the cafe in between 10am and noon on a Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday during sunny weather. Joan must be at 40,000FP (5 hearts) or more. Ethel walks into the cafe to find Joan and Marian inside. Marian was just going outside to sweep and excuses herself, leaving the two older women to talk. Ethel compliments Joan on how beautiful her granddaughter has become. Joan seems to be proud of Marian and comments that it is a nice feeling to have her living in Zephyr Town. This saddens Ethel slightly who misses her own son. She wishes he would move back to Zephyr Town as well. Ethel decides to leave as Marian comes back in. ---- Blind Date Walk into the cafe on any morning that's not Thursday between the hours of 6am and 8am. Marian must be at 40,000FP (5 hearts) or more. Joan and Marian are talking upstairs. Joan excitedly tells her granddaughter that she's set Marian up to go on a blind date. Marian is upset by this, explaining to Joan that her parents also tried to set her up on dates. In fact, that was the whole reason she moved to Zephyr Town in the first place! Joan hadn't realized that it was such a problem and tells Marian that she won't try and set her up to go on any more dates. ---- Raul's Crush Walk into Raul's shop in between 10am and 1pm on a Monday, Tuesday or Thursday during good weather. Raul must be at 60,000 FP (9 hearts) or more. You walk into the shop and are welcomed by Raul. Marian then walks into the shop shortly after you do. Marian asks Raul if he has coffee in stock, and he gladly gets some for her off of the shelf. Marian realizes that she forgot her wallet and cannot pay. Raul tells her that the coffee is free! Marian is surprised by his kindness and thanks him before leaving. After Marian is gone, Raul mutters to himself about how there isn't anything he wouldn't do for Marian. Unfortunately, she is completely oblivious to his feelings. A sad Raul asks if you would leave his shop so he can be alone for awhile. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Characters